Amigos
by Tati Jane Potter
Summary: SongFic. Momentos antes de la batalla final, Hermione nos relata lo que les pasa, lo que sienten. ¿La necesidad de proteger es lo que les lleva a la pelea? Porque los amigos, son nuestra familia.


Nos conocimos hace ya 6 largos y entretenidos años. Pasamos cada obstáculo que la vida nos dió. Tubimos nuestras parejas los tres. Tubimos y tenemos miedo, a lo que nos va a pasar, a lo que nos tendremos que enfrentar después de esto, de la batalla final. Pero a pesar de todo ese miedo, a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo el mismo trío. Tendremos nuestros problemas, nuestras discusiones, pero gracias a ello somos los mejores amigos. El sueño que tenemos en común, es poder vivir en paz, poder seguir siendo amigos. No es un sueño, son _muchos_ y me alegra que así sean. Cada uno de esos sueños se que se transformarán en _realidad._

**Hasta el fin contigo estaré  
Nuestros sueños nos llevarán  
A momentos vividos ya  
Mis mejores amigos son.**

Como todo en la vida tiene un principio y un final, el nuestro comenzó con nuestra amistad, el día que nos conocimos, los días que peleamos, nos aconsejamos, tantos días existen en nuestras vidas, pero estoy segura que el día más importante de todos está muy cerca, demasiado..

Pronto Voldemort vendrá, creo yo que será hoy mismo, pero tengo fe en que lo vamos a vencer, porque el amor, el amor que nos tenemos entre los tres es lo más fuerte que hay, vencerá a toda la oscuridad que ay en el corazón de todas las personas, porque como Sirius te dijo una vez, todos tenemos amor y oscuridad. Voldemort eligió escuchar y obedecer a la oscuridad, pero ten por seguro que muy pronto vamos a hacer que los demás escuchen al amor que poseen.

Todavía no puedo creer, como en este tiempo, haz hecho que no temamos decir el nombre de él, nos haz hecho ver que a pesar de que podríamos morir, nuestra escencia sigue viva, en cada uno de los corazones que tocamos, en cada latir de nuestros amigos.

**He aquí nuevas aventuras  
El peligro acecha en lo oscuro  
Listos ya para entrar en la batalla  
Sabes que no debes provocarlo**

- Nunca olvides que siempre estaremos juntos - me dice Harry mientras toma mi mano, nos vemos a los ojos, y puedo ver que en los suyos ya no hay miedo, no; veo amor, fe, veo una valentía. Como si sus esmeraldas se encendieran de solo pensar que este sería el último momento que tanto tiempo ha tardado. El último hilo del cual dependen nuestras vidas, y la de muchas otras personas.

Nos abrazamos, es algo que no podemos evitar. No se si saldremos vivos todos de ésta, veo a mi alrededor, están Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville. Otros tantos están para proteger a los alumnos más chicos, junto con los profesores. Es raro pensar que nosotros les dijimos a los profesores que se quedaran a proteger a los demás y nosotros mismos luchar en el frente. Es mucho más raro y complicado de entender que ellos hayan aceptado, para mi habrá sido por la determinación en que hablamos, o que saben que igualmente estaríamos en el frente.

**Unidos los dos no habrá que temer  
Contra lo oscuro quedaremos aquí  
Así nuestra fe  
Es como será, Solos tu y yo.**

- Quiero decirles, que gracias a ustedes he pasado los mejores y más increíbles años de mi vida, nunca los olvidaré como se que ustedes a mi no lo harán. Aprendí a tener una familia, y a cuidarla como se debe, como lo haremos todos ahora, cuidaremos la familia que tanto nos costó tener y cuidaremos nuestro hogar : Hogwarts- digo esto muy segura, y todos me sonríen, los quiero tanto, los amo tanto. Ya nada puede hacernos mal, ya el miedo que teníamos se fue. Se ha transformado en la necesidad de _proteger_. O tal vez, solo tal vez, ese miedo en realidad se convirtió en nuetra arma, en _**amor**_ .

**Hasta el fin contigo estaré  
Nuestros sueños nos llevarán  
A momentos vividos ya  
Mis mejores amigos son.**

- Mis amigos, eso es lo que son, y nunca por nada del mundo los cambiaría- dice Ron, Neville lo sigue

- Ya el miedo nos abandonó, dando paso a lo que enrealidad sentimos, y esto lo aprendí gracias a convivir con ustedes, se que mis padres están orgullosos en qué me he convertido. Siempre estaremos juntos - lo dice mientras pone una mano al centro.

-Ustedes, son la familia que quiero y debo proteger- dice Luna - junto con mi padre - aclara.poniendo su mano encima de la de Neville.

- Por ahí algunos dirán que es una locura lo que estamos por hacer, pero somos unos locos felices, teniendo a quien proteger- habla Ron mientras coloca su mano arriba de la de Luna.

- Y por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que estamos por hacer. Simplemente por fin entendimos que nunca estamos solos, y que nos apoyaremos así nuestras ideas seas las más disparatadas- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ginny coloca su mano como lo habían hecho los otros, pero encima de la de Ron, su hermano.

- Aunque no estemos todos los que somos - aclaro, ya que Draco no está, nadie me cree, pero para mi el es inocente. El fue criado así y a mi parecer no le gusta, pero pone en riesgo a muchas personas si no obedece. Yo lo siento en mi corazón, él está con nosotros - se que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance y más. - Digo esto mientras coloco una mano encima de la de Ginny, pero siento otra arriba, casi al instante.

- No podría permitir no estar aquí - él vino, yo lo sabía, luchará con nosotros.

- Creo que ya estamos todos - habla Harry, apoyando su mano arriba de la de Draco, todos sonreímos.

**Amigos son los que te apoyan  
Bajo el sol o bajo de la lluvia  
Si, sonrisas sin fin, es como será  
Solos tu y yo**

Nos separamos. La batalla a comenzado. No sé cual será el resultado. No sé qué suceda. Si todos sobreviviremos, si ganaremos o lo hará Voldemort. Solo se que pelearemos por un mañana. Como todos los años. Cuando con la piedra filosofal logramos que Voldemort no volviera todavía. Como descubrimos uno de los Horcrux, y lo destruimos. Como liberamos a Sirius de la injusticia, como la muerte de Cedric no es en vano. Como pudimos enfrentar nuestros miedos y saber cual era _**el**_ arma que debemos usar. Y por sobre todo, como descubrimos que somos una familia.

**Hasta el fin contigo estaré  
Nuestros sueños nos llevarán  
A momentos vividos ya  
Mis mejores amigos son**

Hasta el fin contigo estaré  
Nuestros sueños nos llevarán  
A momentos vividos ya  
Mis mejores amigos son.

- Hasta el fin estaré contigo Harry- le digo, tomando su mano, y la batalla ya no es tan importante, sino que él sepa, que el amor que le tengo es lo que más fuerza me está dando para seguir adelante, y es su amor el que logró el perdón de Draco. Y gracias a su amor, es que tengo a mi familia.

* * *

Todos los personajes son de JKRowling, la canción es de Pokemón xD

Es un OneShot-SongFic, pero si alguien quiere la continúo xD Aunque no se si quieran :S pero bue, espero que les guste :)

**Tati Jane Potter . **


End file.
